


Windows to the Soul

by Cyan_agent



Category: Duke Nukem (Video Game), Tomb Raider (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, I SWEAR DUKE IS BEARABLE IN THIS I KNOW WHAT IM DOING, Kissing, Mutual Pining, but theyd never admit it, unmasking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyan_agent/pseuds/Cyan_agent
Summary: Time froze... or at least it felt like it.But it wasn't the doing of any dastardly villain, or conspiratory plot, no.It was her own doing.In reality, it happened in the span of only a few seconds. Gone as soon as it came. With both parties equally confused as to what had just transpired.Lara Croft... had justkissedDuke Nukem.---hastily written 2-4am raw oneshot in which Duke Nukem has an actual personality with depth and Lara Croft, an old friend, is the only person who notices
Relationships: Lara Croft/Duke Nukem
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Windows to the Soul

Time froze... or at least it felt like it.

But it wasn't the doing of any dastardly villain, or conspiratory plot, no.

It was her own doing.

In reality, it happened in the span of only a few seconds. Gone as soon as it came. With both parties equally confused as to what had just transpired.

**Lara Croft... had just _kissed_ Duke Nukem.**

-

It was a moody night, and Lara had invited Duke, a longtime friend, to her mansion for dinner.

This wasn't anything unusual for them. She'd often invite friends over with whom she had fought side by side in the past. And even the "King" was no exception. Duke had helped her numerous times on her dealings with supernatural foes in the past, as she had also participated in his fight against the alien invaders.

Over the years, she couldn't help but become intrigued with some of the mystery surrounding this man. To the public, Duke Nukem was a simple man who had nothing to hide. He loved babes and guns, and wanted to finish killing those alien bastards so he could finally go on a much deserved vacation. But to Lara, some things just didn't add up. The man was practically a walking contradiction.

First of all, he couldn't keep up a conversation to save his life. For someone so famous for his charisma, he had been surprisingly horrendous not only at talking about anything non work or babe related, but also reading basic social cues like, oh, maybe... _when it's an appropriate time for a joke or not._

Yet, in all her experience with him, he was never rude to her, never raised his voice (above the usual macho levels, that is), and listened intently whenever she would give him important mission advice.

And through all of these interactions she eventually found out that he wasn't as annoying or clichè to be around as people had made him up to be. In fact, the only words she could think of to accurate describe her impression of him would be... _endearingly awkward_.

Lara was determined to find out who the actual man under the numerous layers of flaunted masculinity actually was. She could already see through the cracks, she just needed to get a closer look...

This determination, however, coupled with one too many drinks on both sides during the dinner led to... unexpected and impulsive results.

As they had started talking and bantering in one of the many hallways of the mansion... _she'd kissed him._

-

This was it. She'd done it now.  
She braced herself for the quirky remark, the snappy one-liner about something to do with babes, that she was absolutely sure would follow.

What actually followed was... silence.

Nukem was absolutely still, save for his slightly heavier breathing. One could almost mistake him for a holo-duke at this moment, she thought.

The silence was cut short when he suddenly cleared his throat, the loud raspy noise sending slight chills down her spine.

"I- uhh,..." - his iconic grin appeared for a split second before quickly fading away, as it seemed like he was desparately trying to think of something, _anything_ to say that would keep up his nonchalant demeanour.

This... wasn't what she was expecting. Which, in the specific case of _Duke Nukem_ , wasn't really a bad thing. Not bad at all. _Did I break him?_ Lara thought, as she could practically see the cogwheels turning in his brain.

Deciding to take mercy and slice the awkwardness she had created, Lara moved forward and playfully patted his cheek twice.

"Come on now big guy, cat got your tongue? I would've though you'd be used to getting kissed by now considering your... reputation."

"I... Ofcourse. You just caught the Duke off guard. Won't happen again, babe. Whaddya say for round two, huh?"

There it was. His usual iconic ego. The absolutely nonchalant womanizer. But Lara had known him long enough to be able to tell when the quips were genuine, and when they were just a front he felt the need to keep up. Obviously, she knew he would never admit this. But considering things were going so far so good, she decided she could push her luck... after all, it usually pays off for her, doesn't it?

"Hmm... perhaps another time." - she gently replies as she gets closer to him, their bodies almost flush next to eachother at this point.

Seeing that he doesn't object to this invasion of personal space so far, Lara placed her left hand to rest on his chest, and her right to rest on his cheek.

"Alright. Then, would you like me to show you some of my other... talents?" - he smirks

His tone was as suggestive as ever, except Lara could detect some slight hesitation. _Oh, he's definitely struggling to keep his cool now._

Lara opted to remain silent. Instead, she very gently and slowly snaked her right hand from his cheek up to his temple. She caressed the rough skin a few times, before finally placing her fingertips on the side of his sunglasses.

The kiss was one thing, but this was dangerous territory she was trying to explore. And while that sounds like nothing unusual for a master archeologist such as herself, she couldn't help but feel that she might be encroaching on a definite off-limits area.

It was now or never.

"...May I?"

Once he realised what she meant, Duke instinctively recoiled. He didn't step away, but he moved his head back just enough so she'd let go of his face.

Her hopeful smile immediately dissapeared. She bore into the darkness of his glasses with a pleading look on her face, but had no idea if he was actually looking back. Or if he was angry, or insulted, or...

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"  
"You may."

 _What?_ She thought, as he barely mumbled those two words out.  
Had she heard correctly? Did the all mighty Duke Nukem, self-proclaimed hero of Earth, unbreakable alien ass kicking machine, just agree to take off his sunglasses - his iconic, unmistakable, and practically glued to his soul at this point sunglasses? For her? Not to say he'd never been seen without them, ofcourse. But ever since the very first time he had saved the planet from the gruesome Doctor Proton, Duke never appeared in the limelight without his iconic shades. Lara had often wondered if there was some deeper reason for this, or if it was simply to make the whole ordeal of appearing as an "untouchable hero" to the public, and his enemies, easier. But she would not dare dig deeper tonight, she had already achieved strides with the difficult man. Lara could swear, if a brick wall was suddenly brought to life and given sentience it would be Duke Nukem. But now... he was just a man. A man who was ready to let himself be vulnerable in her presence.

Duke returned his head closer to Lara's hand, but he didn't reach for the shades himself.  
Taking this as a sign, Lara nodded and again gently placed her fingertips... and slid the glasses upwards. Slowly. Gently. As if trying not to startle a grazing animal.

He let out a slight pout, which signified that he probably wants her to get it over with a bit faster. Recognizing this, Lara quickly finished the motion and gently rested the sunglasses on top of his short, blonde hair, before finally looking for his eyes.

Blue. Baby blue. Ofcourse.  
His eyes were like gazing into a swimming pool during a warm summer day. Not the most romantic of comparisons, she thought, but one that perfectly described the shade.

Except.. the bright and lively eyes peering right into her were starkly contrasted by how... _tired_ they looked. Noticeable lines under the eyes and what was probably the first beginnings of crow's feet. Duke wasn't young, ofcourse, but he also wasn't too old. Not much older than her, at least. And he looked great. But his eyes definitely gave off more than his macho man demeanour ever could. His eyes were strong, intelligent, but also looked like he really _had't_ had a good vacation in a while. Or like he had seen horrors that would break any normal man. Was he... ashamed of this? Maybe scared it would make him look less intimidating, if his enemies could see they were getting to him?

If his intense frown was any indication, Lara was probably letting these thoughts appear very plainly on her own expression.

She took a deep breath. And smiled.  
Then smiled wider.

She closed in the distance between their faces... and planted a kiss on the tip of his cheekbone near the eye. Then another one on his temple. The another one next to it.

She was practically laughing as she littered smiling kisses all around his eye area, while the King performatively struggled against her grasp like a boy being coddled by his grandma. He was obviously enjoying the sudden burst of affection, just as he would obviously never admit so.

"I wish you'd do this more often..." - she mumbled out without even realising. - "Your eyes are simply marvelous."

He only let out an almost involuntary sigh as a response. And Lara could swear she was seeing him blush for the first time ever. She didn't even know he was able to.

"If you don't mind me asking... why don't you?"

His gaze at this point had drifted downwards toward the carpeted mansion floor.

After a moment of silence, his iconic smirk was ready to return, even if a bit half-hearted:

" **Eyes are windows to the soul, babe.** Or... however that wierd saying goes."

Before she could react, he reached for his shades and quickly put them back on. His smile immediately going from half to full hearted as if nothing had ever happened.

"Hey- wait! You don't have to- _Gah!_ " - she groaned in frustration - "We're inside! It's nighttime! And only _I'm_ here to see, for God's sake! Couldn't you have left them off for a while longer?"

He thinks for a bit, before mimicking her past words with a wink:  
"Perhaps another time."

**Author's Note:**

> in my head this is a whole ass slowburn series but im both not an experienced writer AND im pretty sure everyones gonna hate this pairing so u_u  
> (but if you did enjoy i give you a smooch just like lara)


End file.
